


Carried Away

by notanotherscreenname



Series: FeVeR Dreams [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fever, M/M, felixandcarver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has a sprained ankle but he was certain he could manage to walk from the car to the couch on his own. Carver was having none of it and scooped Felix up to carry him inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Stole this prompt from Earlgreyer: "Please put me down. It's just a sprained ankle."

    “Carver, please put me down. It’s just a sprained ankle, I can still walk.”  
  
    Carver shook his head stubbornly and said, “Anders told you to stay off of it and let it rest.”  
  
    “He didn’t mean that I can’t walk from the car to the couch Carver.” Felix wiggled experimentally trying to break Carvers hold to get down.  
  
    “Maker’s tits, Felix it’s just a little further.”  
  
    Felix gave up and buried his face into Carvers neck with a groan. He bit the skin there out of spite but the sound it pulled from Carver was delicious. Felix bit down again a bit harder and Carver shifted his arms so that he was holding all of Felix’s weight with one arm. He used the other hand to turn Felix’s face up to look at him.  
  
    “If you keep that up we’re going to have to bypass the couch and go straight to bed.”  
  
    Felix purred and said, “sounds good to me,” then pulled Carvers bottom lip into his teeth to suck and nip at it.  
  
    Carver growled into Felix’s mouth and picked up speed to get inside. When he got to the door he put Felix down to dig into his pocket for his keys. Felix palmed Carver through his jeans sending a noticeable shiver through his body. Carver nearly broke the key off in the lock in his haste to get inside. Once the door was opened he picked Felix up again but this time Felix was straddling his hips and supporting part of his weight himself. That left Carver with more opportunity to tease his boyfriend and get him just as riled up as he had become.  
  
    With an impressive display of agility Felix pulled Carvers shirt over his head and tossed it wildly as Carver kicked the door closed. His own shirt followed shortly. He had Carvers jeans open and was working on his erection but Carver pulled his hand away.  
  
    “Stairs,” he laughed breathlessly. “Maker Fee,” came out as a strangled plea when Felix licked a slow swirl around his nipple..  
  
    He pulled Felix’s face to his but rather than kiss him he tilted his chin and licked a lingering smooth line along his collar bone and up to his ear. His breath was hot and wanton and it pulled goosebumps up onto Felix’s arms, “Fuck Carver.”  
  
    Carver laughed against his ear and said, “That’s a good idea. You can fuck me on your knees.”  
  
    They reached the top of the stairs after a tortuous ascent filled with licks and kisses and dicks grinding against each other. Carver carefully deposited Felix on the bed and they both pulled their remaining clothes off without hesitation. Carver leaned into Felix’s space and after a quick kiss asked, “how do you want me?”  
  
    “Any way I can have you. Every way I can have you. For now though, maybe bent over the side of the bed?” He kissed the tip of Carvers dick when he stood up and drew him in for a moment to lick and suck along his length making exaggerated slurping noises. He released Carver just as his breathing intensified.  
  
    Carver let out a whine but didn’t complain further. He let Felix slide to the floor ,and after retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom, took his place face down against the side of the bed. Felix positioned himself behind Carver and sat back on his knees appreciating the view for a few minutes until Carver wiggled his ass eagerly. Felix chuckled and spanked one cheek then the other and followed it up with soothing caresses. Carver jerked against the mattress then melted as Felix licked a long unhurried path across his hole. He kneaded Carvers cheeks as he lapped at his ass working his jaw until it was weary.  
  
    He eased his hand up and across Carvers back as he slid his first finger in. Carver bucked against his hand savoring the intensity that began to build. Carver had both fists twisted in the sheets and was covered in a luster of sweat by the time Felix had three fingers in him. He was keening, writhing, begging Felix to fuck him. Felix pulled his hand away and kissed Carver on the left cheek then bit it, whirling his tongue along the mark he left. He tore the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on then pumped more lube onto Carver. He smeared it around with his thumb then leisurely, by inches, pushed himself into Carver.  
  
    The combination of stretch and burn was just this side of pleasure, pushing Carver further. His normally rumbling voice was coming out in satisfying pants and whimpers, “Fucking … hmn… fuck me Fee hmmm…”  
  
    Felix obliged by pulling back and pushing forward again agonizingly slowly. He did it again and again, loving the impatient noises Carver made, and was in no hurry to pick up the pace. He wanted Carver on the edge for as long as he could keep him there. His hands wandered across Carvers hips and back massaging the strain and tension from his muscles.  
  
    Carver finally had enough of the teasing, the next time Felix pulled back Carver drove his ass back into him. Felix gasped a startled moan, holding Carver tight against him and grinding. He took the hint once he recovered from the surprise and picked up the pace. Their skin slapping together set up a steady staccato as they urged each other further toward the edge. Carvers voice had become a stream of breaths and pants as his concentration whittled down to the frenzy coiling in his stomach. He pushed his upper body off of the bed and wrapped his hand around his cock. The change in position allowed Felix access to Carvers chest so he licked his first two fingers and curled his arm around his chest to stroke Carvers nipple. The added sensation pushed him to his limit and he spilled onto his hand. The contractions of Carvers orgasm brought Felix along with him. He snapped his hips a few more times then buried himself deep into Carver.  
  
    They knelt there for a few moments, Felix still hilted inside of Carver, catching their breath before Felix pulled away and they both slumped to the floor next to each other. When he was able to form a solid thought Felix said, “see I’m not helpless.”  
  
    “I’m still not going to let you walk on that ankle.” Carver kissed his shoulder then his temple. He stood and offered a hand to help Felix stand then scooped him up again.  
  
    Felix decided he was too worn out to protest any further so he rested his head against Carvers as he carried him to his side of the bed. Besides being swept up and carried around had it’s benefits.


End file.
